


I is for Interruptions

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, constant interruptions, garcy, get a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: All Lucy and Flynn want is a place to make out and have a little fun without being interrupted, is that so much to ask?





	I is for Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, people find this as humorous to read as it was to write. :P
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter<](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

Jiya finds them in the living room  
Connor finds them in the kitchen  
Rufus finds them in the Lifeboat

“Lucy, can I borrow your headband with the blue beads on it? Rufus wants to go out -”

She’s messing with the top of her blue minidress but stops as she sees Garcia and Lucy standing next to each other in the bathroom, his hair a tangled mess and her shirt twisted around her waist. Her eyes grow large as she realizes she’s maybe interrupted something monumental for her two teammates.

“Um, sorry, I thought it was just Lucy in here.” She moves to back out of the bathroom.

“I was just leaving,” Garcia says, running his hand through his hair and making it fall into the perfectly manageable sheets that make Jiya curse his genetic makeup.

He slips out before Jiya can make it to the door and she’s left staring at Lucy.

“What was that about?” Jiya asks as Lucy rifles through her hair products and retrieves the headband.

“Nothing, he was just helping with, I mean, I thought I saw something crawling…” Lucy’s voice stumbles to a halt and she stares at Jiya. “We might have been kissing.”

Jiya looks shocked and then a slow smile spreads across her face. “Finally giving in to the crazy?”

Lucy shakes her head and then pulls at her shirt, straightening it and realigning the buttons. “It was, nice.”

“Just nice?” Jiya moves to the mirror and slips the headband on.

“Well, I’m sure it would have been more than nice if you hadn’t decided to accessorize,” Lucy says with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll be sure to knock next time.” Jiya gives Lucy a long look. “I’m glad. You deserve a good kiss.”

“Thanks,” Lucy says with a sigh. “Now if I could just get it a few steps further.”

Jiya bangs her hip against the sink as she twirls to look at Lucy.

****

He forces himself out of bed and into his slippers and robe. It’s been hours since dinner and it being Wyatt’s turn to cook, Connor has long since stopped eating the slop the soldier boy calls stew. Instead, he waits till everyone is asleep and then raids the fridge for whatever leftovers he can scrounge together.

He’s hungry and it’s dark and he’s not expecting anyone else to be up so when he enters the kitchen, he doesn’t notice the two bodies frantically trying to untangle themselves. It’s not until Lucy, currently sitting on the counter, knocks over a bowl of dried cherries that he yelps and spins around.

“Oh, my stars!” Connor holds a hand to his chest and tries to pretend that he didn’t just sound like a poodle with a stepped on tail. “What are you two doing up so late?”

Lucy hops from the counter and stands in front of Flynn and while Connor notices that her hair is mussed and she’s only buttoned the two middle buttons on her shirt, he decides not to comment. No one has really tried to be at their best since moving into this godforsaken bunker.

“Um, we were just, uh…”Lucy flounders

“Looking for a snack.” Flynn provides, waving at the bowl of cherries. “Wash out the taste of dinner.”

Connor groans. “I don’t know why he insists on making that awful stew every time. I don’t care if it’s his grandmother’s famous recipe, it’s disgusting.”

Lucy coughs and shuffles back a bit more as Connor moves to the counter with supplies for a sandwich. Flynn keeps himself behind her but Connor is more interested in his food than what might be happening with the two other people in the kitchen.

“Do you think he could somehow be persuaded to make a simple steak and potatoes meal next time?”

“I can see if I can put the idea in his head but he’s kind of hard headED!” Lucy’s sentence ends in a squeal.

Connor cocks his head and looks at her but she’s standing with her arms crossed and her cheeks flushed but nothing seems out of the ordinary. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just got a chill,” Lucy says, rubbing her arms.

He nods and finishes his sandwich, rolling it up in a piece of parchment. “Did you want me to leave these out for you?” He waves at the cheese and deli meats currently on the counter.

Lucy shakes her head and Flynn follows suit.

“Very well.” Connor proceeds to arrange everything back in the fridge and it’s at this angle that he can clearly see Flynn’s lower body pressing very gently into Lucy’s backside. He turns his head and coughs a bit, taking a few extra moments to make sure he’s returned everything to its rightful place.

Standing up, he grabs his sandwich from the counter and gives a small wave. “Well, night then.”

“Night,” Flynn says with a small smile that still manages to cover both amusement and snark.

“Night,” Lucy says, her voice a hoarse whisper in the quiet kitchen.

Connor shakes his head, having no desire to delve into the romantic entanglements of his bunker-mates. He hums a few bars of his favorite Nat King Cole record and slips back into his room.

***

Rufus is bored. Under normal circumstances, he would pull Jiya out to the couch to watch Stargate or Babylon Five, but she’s helping Connor with a radio kind of prototype that might let them communicate with each other, no matter what time they’ve jumped to.

Giving his DVD collection a final look of longing, Rufus gets out of bed and stretches. The Lifeboat has been giving him a few alarms recently and he knows he needs to run a full diagnostic on her before their next jump.

“No time like the present,” he says and then chuckles at his pun.

The Lifeboat door is locked and he frowns and cocks his head because he never locks it when they are home. It’s not like anyone here can actually pilot it except him and Jiya and he trusts her with his life.

He enters the code to unlock it and watches the door slide open. There's a strange yelp from inside and he peeks in. Lucy is currently straddling Flynn on one of the flight chairs, her shirt on the floor and her head buried in Flynn’s neck.

Rufus quickly turns around and hits the button on the door, causing it to swing shut. He doesn’t know whether to stay or go, but as he’s standing in indecision, the circular door rolls open and Flynn steps out onto the staircase.

“Hey,” Rufus says, at a loss for words.

Flynn rubs the back of his neck and has the good manners to blush. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh hey, um, no biggie,” Rufus tells him. “I was just going to, you know, do some maintenance.”

“Sure, sure.” Flynn also seems at a loss for words and when Lucy pops her head out of the doorway, he quickly moves down the steps to give her room.

Her hair is a mess, her cheeks are bright red, and her eyes are glittering with embarrassment.

Rufus pats her on the shoulder and gives her a smile. “I’d say sorry for the interruption, but I’m still freaking out on the inside.”

“No, I’m sorry,” she blurts out, her eyes darting around the room. “Is anyone else here?”

“Nope, just me, the traumatized pilot.” Rufus looks at Flynn who appears to be working hard on ignoring them. “You, uh, sure you’re alright, Lucy?”

“No, no I am not alright,” Lucy spats. “I need just one day out into the real world where I can, where we can, be, I don’t know left alone for a few hours.”

Flynn looks up at her with a smile so full of sin that even Rufus feels the lingering effects. He shudders and pushes her further down the steps. “Go back to your room with Jiya, both of you. I don’t need any more help figuring out the weight limit on my Lifeboat seats.”

“It’s no use,” Lucy says with a groan, walking down the steps to lean her head against Flynn’s back.

“No, go,” Rufus says with a wave of his hand. “I’ll let Jiya know that we’re taking Flynn’s room and, you know, that it might be wise to knock before entering, anywhere.”

Flynn turns slightly, though not enough to dislodge the pouting historian at his back. “Oh, I think she knows.”

“Good, good, now go.” Rufus points to the hallway. “I have to go find disinfectant for my soiled time machine.”

They traipse down the stairs, Flynn taking her hand as they head to the offered bedroom. Rufus shakes his head and climbs into the Lifeboat.

“They didn’t traumatize you as well, did they?” Deciding to ignore that he’s talking to a machine, Rufus goes about checking the wiring and the cables and it’s only after he finds himself humming a few bars of “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” that he decides he’s opting out of Disney movies for a while.


End file.
